Sorcery and Beybattles
by RoseandFeather
Summary: HP Beyblade crossover. SlashYaoi. AU after fourth year.


**Disclaimer: This is a joint fic between me and Yoru so don't steal it. We sadly do not own Beyblade or Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Slash, mild lemons(Hik: Very mild considering Yoru's mind), Violence(Yoru: That's Hikari's speciality), Death, angst, bad/nasty Hermione and Dumbledore, swearing. AU after fourth year, Sirius is still in hiding, Dumbles didn't die(Sadly), Harry is sixteen, nearly seventeen.**

**Hikari: If you don't like any of these then please do not read this fic as I have warned you so your flames will be disregarded and I may even report you. And don't bother going on about our crappy writing as we don't give a flying f-**

**Yoru: Hikari!**

**Hik: What?**

**Yoru: Ugh, never mind. Let's just get on with this.**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Sorcery and Beybattles.**

**Chapter 1: Getting there.**

**

* * *

**

Harry sat in his new room in the Mercury Mirror. The Mercury Mirror was a huge mansion that he had inherited. He had gotten a letter about a week ago from his estate manager, Grimday, in reference to a letter that he never sent. The letter was asking whether he really wanted to give the Potter Vaults and estates to Dumbledore. Harry had quickly written back basically asking what the hell the goblin was talking about and that if he had a choice he wouldn't give a knut to Dumbledore. Another letter had arrived saying that he had been sent his parents' will and had apparently replied saying to give everything apart from the trust vault to the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Harry was furious. He had wrote back saying that he never received any will and certainly never wrote that letter and informed them that he was coming to the bank that very day to get the mess sorted out.

When he had told the Dursleys that he needed a lift into London they had refused and clocked him around the head a few times. It took about an hour but they eventually agreed as he was planning on bringing Dumbledore down and that if everything went well then he wouldn't have to stay there any more. He was outside the Leaky Cauldron with his things and Hedwig so quickly that it made his head spin. The Dursleys left with encouraging thumps on his back. Harry quickly made his way to Gringotts and met up with Grimday in his office.

**Flashback**

_"Ah, good morning, Mr Potter" Grimday said as Harry stepped into the office._

_"Good Morning. I'm here about this Will of my parents" Harry told him._

_"You said you haven't received it? Hm...Some thing's off here. Are there any more things that have gone missing or you haven't known about?" Grimday asked seriously._

_"Quite a few things in fact. I don't know anything about the Potter Family apart from my father was James Potter, I've never received or heard of the will, I have had no knowledge of you or any estates or any other vaults apart from the trust vault and I would never leave anything to Dumbledore after all of his manipulations" Harry replied, the last part said with venom in his voice._

_"What?! But You should have been sent a copy of the will when you were eleven! Dumbledore should have made sure you... got... it... Oh dear. This is a very serious issue now. It seems he is trying to take everything from you. For the past six years since we sent the copy of the will, letters in your name have arrived every so often with various demands to transfer money to Dumbledore's vaults but we have rejected them stating that you couldn't do anything with them until you were of age. In one week you will be of legal age in the wizarding world and thus able to claim everything in the various wills you have"_

_"There are other wills?"_

_"Yes, Mr Potter. You are named in quite a few wills. You received everything from your parents with the exception that fifty thousand galleons will be divided between Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. In Sirius Black's will which he wrote after he escaped, you were to receive all estates and half the money except for Grimmauld Place which was to be left to Remus Lupin along with the other half of the money. You have also received other legacies from witches and wizards who had no-one to pass their name along to and were grateful for you defeating Voldemort the first time and passed their titles and most of their estates and money on to you. Lady Ayame Amaterasu left you the Amaterasu family title as well as estates and vaults. Lord Aton Seti left you the noble name of Seti and all estates and money with the stipulation that your middle name be changed to Aton as it is a family name that all the Seti Lords and Ladies are given as either a first or middle name. Lady Huan Jin Ling left you 100,000 galleons as thanks for defeating the Dark Lord and a Lord Baldric Adair left you 50,000 galleons and the deed to a certain school up in Scotland. You are also heir to the four Hogwarts Founders so You own the school anyway" Grimday explained with with a wicked grin._

_"I own Hogwarts!" Harry yelped._

_"Indeed you do Mr Potter. You are also entitled to become Lord Potter on your birthday. On your birthday you will receive magical inheritance that will change your body to fit your new titles and you will receive the necessary things to prove your titles. After your inheritance you would be Lord Harry Aton Seti-Amaterasu-Potter. If you accept all of this, of course" Grimday added with a smile._

_"Of course I'll accept. These people entrusted me with their family names and their things. It would be like erasing the memory of them from existence if I refused" Harry replied solemnly._

_"Good. Now, the only thing left to do is to give you the wills, lists of properties and, if you want, have your money transfer into one vault when you come of age"_

_"I think it may be better to transfer all the money into one vault and would it be possible to stay in one of the places I've inherited?"_

_"Of course. Just because you can't do things like sell the properties until you come of age doesn't mean you can't live in them" Grimday replied as he handed Harry a large stack of papers._

_Harry shuffled through the papers until he came to the property lists._

_From the Potters he had:_

_Godric's Hollow- Ravenscar, North Yorkshire_

_Potter Manor- Ware, Hertfordshire_

_Eagle's Spire- Undisclosed, Scottish Highland_

_Griffin's Nest- Rhayader, Powys, Wales_

_From the Blacks he received:_

_Black Mansion- Stainton, Cleveland_

_Onyx House- Saint-Guilhem-le-Desert_

_Twilight Manor- Sennen, Cornwall_

_House of Stars- La Grave-de-Meiji, France_

_From the Hogwarts Founders:_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- Undisclosed, Scotland_

_Hogsmeade Village- Hogsmeade, Scotland_

_From Lord Adair:_

_Hogwarts deed- Undisclosed, Scotland_

_From Lord Seti:_

_Set Pyramid- Western Desert, Egypt_

_Millennium Spire- Undisclosed, Sahara Desert_

_Bast Manor- Undisclosed, Egypt_

_From Lady Amaterasu:_

_Raiden Shrine- Nagoya, Japan_

_Chiyo Manor- Kyoto, Japan_

_Mercury Mirror- Undisclosed, Japan_

_"I think I might live in Mercury Mirror. I've always wanted to go to Japan. Is there a blueprint or something for it?" Harry asked Grimday._

_"Yes, let me just... ah, here you go" Grimday handed Harry a large scroll of paper from one of the piles on his desk._

_Harry unrolled the scroll. The mansion was huge. It had four floors, an attic, a basement, two bathrooms on each floor, a large living room, kitchen, dining room and a games room on the ground floor, thirty bedrooms on the other three floors including the master bedroom on the first floor which came with its own bathroom. The games room contained multiple beyblade dishes. There was a forest and a lake out on the grounds along with a dojo. The basement was a large potions lab and the attic was a place where the owls could stay and sleep._

_"Brilliant. How do I get there? What wards are there?" Harry asked gleefully._

_"There are wards against apparating, anyone bearing the dark mark (unless you allow them in), it's unplottable and you can personalize the wards to let whoever you want in. You can floo in by the way, all you have to say is 'Amaterasu, Mercury Mirror'" Grimday told him._

_"Great! When can I go?"_

_"Any time you wish, Mr Potter. First you need to claim the Amaterasu family name and the necklace that comes with it. You can claim the Amaterasu and Seti family names any time but the Amaterasu is needed to get into the Mirror and change the wards to you liking" Grimday replied as he pulled out a box containing a magical gem called a starlight diamond. The diamond was shaped like a lightening bolt and was the colour of mercury. The gem was set in gold with a chain to make it a necklace._

_"All you do is spill a drop of blood onto the necklace and say, 'I accept the name of Amaterasu' and then put the necklace on" Grimday explained._

_Harry did so and when he put the necklace on he felt it warm up for a second before settling to a pleasant coolness against his t-shirt._

_"How do I change who the wards will and will not allow? And can I floo from here?"_

_"The wards that regulate the people will currently not let anyone but you in. This parchment here is where you write the names of people who are allowed in. All you do is tap it and say, for example, 'Harry Potter, I allow thee'. The name will appear on the parchment and thus, they are allowed entrance to the Mirror. To revoke someone's entrance, you tap it and say 'Harry Potter, I banish thee hence'". Simple" Grimday smiled. "As for flooing, yes, you can floo from here, the powder is in that urn"_

_Grimday handed Harry the parchment and pointed to the fireplace. He added Sirius and Remus to the wards before flooing to the Mirror._

**End Flashback**

The clock was ticking its way down to midnight as Harry contemplated what he had been doing for the past week. He had bought himself a beyblade and a load of spare pieces for it and had been practising that along with his doing his homework, researching spells and working on potions.

Finally the clock struck midnight. At the first chime, Harry fell unconscious onto his bed, by the third chime he was glowing, by the seventh chime he was changing and at the twelve chime the change finished, the glow faded, and Lord Harry Aton Seti-Amaterasu-Potter slept through until late morning.

* * *

**We know it isn't long but this is only the first chapter. We will try to improve it as we go along. Also don't forget to review and remember we warned at the start so don't bother flaming.**


End file.
